


love like a prayer

by awarmsunbeam



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Female Natsuki Shinomiya, Multiple Orgasms, Other, PWP, Riding, Vibrating dildo specifically, but really whatever gender you want, the dildo is referred to as a dick so somewhat implied trans male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarmsunbeam/pseuds/awarmsunbeam
Summary: Oh, you loved Natsuki with everything you had in you.Some PWP with a genderbent Natsuki. I'm lvoe gorls
Relationships: Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Kudos: 9





	love like a prayer

Oh, you loved Natsuki with everything you had in you.

She knew this, of course, and you knew it, but it was moments like these when you were reminded of just how much you loved her.

You'd begun to watch a movie together, your arms slung around her waist, simply enjoying the contact between you two. Natsuki, as normal, talked through the movie and you watched her more than it, admiring her reactions and forthrightness in voicing her opinions.

Partway through she'd turned and caught you staring at her. 

She smiled fondly at you. "Have you been watching the movie at all?"

You hummed. "Can always watch it again. You're a once in a lifetime show."

Natsuki blushed slightly and returned to the movie, but she readjusted herself on your lap and placed your hands on her thighs. She looked back at you shyly.

"After?" She asked.

You nodded, anticipation already building.

You couldn't resist teasing her, massaging her thighs gently and moving close to her slit but never actually touching it. She whined, shifting in your lap, and you redirected her to the screen. "After," you reminded her. She pouted but focused on the screen, and you continued your movements.

Mere seconds after the credits began to roll, Natsuki turned around in your lap and seized your lips. You laughed into the kiss, hands moving under her shirt to undo her bra strap. You had plans for the evening.

Natsuki kissed you with vigor, her hands at the base of your head holding you close. You nipped at her lower lip and, when she opened her mouth with a sigh, began to run your tongue along her mouth, exploring the space you'd mapped thoroughly over the years.

Once her bra strap was undone you moved your hands to her front, massaging one breast while you began to pinch and play with the nipple on the other. She gasped into the kiss, and you let go of her mouth, kissing along her chin and neck. Gently, you bit her clavicle, and she began to rock her hips against you. 

"Wait," you said, and let go of her breasts. She looked down at you, slightly dazed. "Get up for a second?" She complied, and you spread your legs, then guided her down so she straddled one thigh. You kissed her softly. "Better purchase," you said. She giggled and began to rock her hips again-ah, there was the look of pleasure you were going for. You grinned.

"You look so good like this, you know that?" You played with a nipple while you spoke. "Just looking to get pleasure. Looking to get fucked." Natsuki shivered at your words. You kept your hand on her nipple and the other moved down her chest, a feather-light touch. "Will you open up for me?" You asked.

Natsuki nodded, biting her lip. You slid one hand past the waistband of her skirt and rubbed at her labia through her underwear. "You're already so wet for me," you said. "You know I love how easy you are." 

Natsuki moaned quietly, pushing against your hand. Slowly, you ran your hand up and down her sex, rubbing at her clit. Natsuki's head fell back, and her grip tightened on your shoulders. 

"Good girl, just like that," you said. She continued rocking her hips against your hand. You pulled one breast out of her shirt and held it up to your mouth, letting your breath ghost over her already hard nipple. Natsuki let out a gasp when you took it in your mouth and then ran your tongue around it.

"Please," Natsuki said. She bore down on your hand. "Please, I want you."

You hummed thoughtfully. "You can have me...but first I want to see you come like this." You traced around her clit with your thumb. "Come for me with just my hand through your panties." You accentuated your words with a hard rub at her clit, and she fell forward against your shoulder.

Natsuki began to rut against your hand, her breathing growing shallow. She mouthed at your neck and you smiled contentedly, continuing to move your hand against her. Finally she began to twitch and let out a moan, and you felt her underwear quickly soak through. You rubbed her through her orgasm, then removed your hand and placed it on her back. Natsuki was breathing hard against the crook of your neck.

"Perfect, you're perfect for me, thank you," you said. Natsuki sat back and looked at you through glazed eyes, smiling softly. You kissed her, keeping one hand on the back of her neck. "Now," you said, your smile and tone growing excited. "Now you can have me."

Natsuki grinned in kind, then stood up and took your hand. She guided you into the bedroom, gently pushed you onto the bed. You reached up to take her clothes off all the way, but she pushed your hands down. "Not yet," she said. You swallowed thickly. 

Natsuki stood back. She looked down, noticed her breast was still hanging outside her shirt, and tucked it back in--and then slowly dragged her shirt up her torso. You stared, enraptured, as more and more of her skin was revealed. You ached to touch it, kiss it, but Natsuki had said no, and you'd do as she said. You inhaled sharply when her breasts were pulled up by the shirt, then bounced back down. Natsuki discarded the shirt on the floor and smiled at you. Just as slowly, she pulled her long skirt off. The fat on her thighs and calves jiggled slightly and you were still captivated by it all. She stepped out of the skirt, unceremoniously removed her panties, and she was gloriously naked in front of you. 

Natsuki smiled serenely. 

You stood, quickly divesting yourself of your clothes, and pulled Natsuki down for a kiss. She whined when you pulled back. "Let me eat you out?" You asked. She nodded, and you walked with her to the bed. She sat and you kneeled in front of her. Well-practiced, Natsuki swung her legs over your shoulders. 

You leaned in, staring with joy at her large labia. You pressed a kiss to the outside and Natsuki laughed, then moaned once you spread her lips and dragged your tongue up her slit. You sucked gently at her clit and felt her twitch around you; you smiled against her. Carefully you licked and suckled at her clit, and brought up two fingers. You pressed gently at her entrance and heard Natsuki gasp. Slowly, you pushed a finger in, Natsuki’s legs tightening around you. You began thrusting your finger, continuing your attention to her clit, and felt her push against your mouth. 

“Don’t-don’t stop,” Natsuki breathed.

You hummed in approval and continued, inserting another finger and scissoring them. Natsuki’s breathing grew shallow and her legs tightened even more around your neck. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn’t have been able to pull away from her. You curled your fingers once, twice, Natsuki shuddering each time. You knew she was close, the tension in her body was clear. She clenched around your fingers and you sucked at her clit one last time. With a cry that dissolved into a moan, Natsuki came around you.

You licked her through her orgasm, her legs alternately pulling you close and loosening around your neck. You pulled your fingers from her and gently rubbed her clit to help her come down. Natsuki twitched, her head thrown back against the bed, panting. Your chin was slick with her juices. 

Finally you removed your hand, pressed a wet kiss to her labia, and then her thigh. You shifted her legs off of you, then climbed over her, kissing up her abdomen and her chest, sneaking a playful bite at one of her nipples. Natsuki let out a sigh at that, and you finally kissed her on the mouth. She loved to taste herself, you knew, loved to get a sense of what you experienced going down on her. She wrapped her arms around your neck and returned the kiss, running her tongue over your lips and slipping it into your mouth. 

You laid together for a few minutes, simply kissing and enjoying each other. Then you pulled back, watching her. Natsuki had her eyes closed and she was humming happily, her hair splayed out behind her. A strand of it was stuck to her face; you pushed it aside and held her cheek. 

“Do you want to stop now?” you asked. You knew that sometimes she was content with only two orgasms. Other times, however…

She opened her eyes, grinning at you. “No,” she whispered. She flipped you so she laid over you. “I want you to keep going until I scream,” she said. “Make me cum until I forget my own name.” 

You grinned at her. “Can do,” you said. “What do you want?”

Natsuki pondered for a moment. “I want you to fuck me,” she finally said. 

“Any preferences what with?”

“Surprise me.”

You grinned. “Give me a moment. Be a good girl and lay down for me, okay?”

Natsuki flopped off of you and spread out on the bed. You stood and stared for a moment, soaking her in. Natsuki stretched like a cat, then relaxed, keeping her eyes closed. You smiled and moved to your toy drawer. 

You rummaged around, trying to decide which toy would be best for the night. Would Natsuki want something large, something with texture? Both? You had enough toys between the two of you that just about anything she wanted she could get.

Eventually, you settled on an average sized vibrating dildo with small ridges. Quickly, you slipped on the harness and dildo, and crawled over Natsuki on the bed. You kissed her softly, and she opened her eyes. At the sight of the dildo, she grinned and flushed red. 

“Perfect,” she whispered. 

You kissed her again, deeper this time. “I think,” you said, “I’m going to have you ride me first.”

Natsuki nodded, biting her lip. Her eyes shone. 

You rolled over so you were laying on your back. “Let me get you prepped,” you said. “Sit on my face.” 

Natsuki climbed over you until she kneeled over your face, and lowered herself onto you. Eagerly you began to lick at her and suck at her clit. Natsuki whined above you, and you held onto her thighs to keep her in place. Slowly, you thrust your tongue into her and kissed and suckled at her sex. When she began to regularly roll her hips against your face you tapped her thigh. She obediently sat back on your chest, breathing heavily. You licked your lips.

“I think you’re ready babe,” you said. “Go ahead and sit down on me.”

Natsuki nodded, her eyes slightly glazed, and climbed back towards your dick. She carefully spread her lips and sat down on you, moaning softly. Once your dick was sheathed inside her she paused, breathing heavily. 

You rocked your hips up into her and she gasped. “Move for me babe,” you said. 

Obediently, Natsuki sat back and lifted herself up until only the tip of your dick was inside her--then slammed back down. She cried out, and did it again.

Natsuki rode you fast and hard, slamming herself down on your dick and lifting herself up just as quickly. You licked your lips and watched her, clutching at the sheets. Technically you weren’t being stimulated at the moment, but just seeing Natsuki, her breasts bouncing and her head thrown back, absolutely losing herself in pleasure, was enough to make you wet. You ignored the heat pooling in your gut, however, in favor of watching Natsuki.

Eventually, her pace slowed-she was getting tired. You sat up and kissed her softly. “Good, you’ve been so good for me, so beautiful. I’ll take care of you now.” You lifted her off your dick and carefully scooted back against the headboard. Before calling Natsuki to you you fiddled with the dildo, turning on the vibrator. At the sound of the motor, Natsuki twitched. You smiled kindly. “Come here,” you said. Natsuki crawled toward you and kneeled over your lap. You pressed your dick against her folds and she keened. “Hands on my shoulders,” you said, and she complied. Slowly, carefully, you lifted Natsuki’s hips and then lowered her onto your dick. She cried out when you did, shuddering with pleasure, and her head fell forward. You pressed your forehead to hers and held her in place, wanting her to absorb the vibrations. She tried to move but your grip was practiced and strong and her hips stayed in place, flush against your lap. 

“Please,” Natsuki gasped. “Please, let me move.”

You kissed her, then lifted her up an inch and brought her back down. She cried out again, and as you lifted her slowly up she let out a drawn out moan. 

In contrast to her earlier pace, you kept things slow and methodical. You wanted Natsuki to feel every inch of you against her walls, every vibration thrumming through her. Soon she gripped your shoulders roughly, then let go-her orgasm was approaching. You continued your unhurried pace as Natsuki shivered and twitched, crying out and throwing her head back. You continued to fuck her through her orgasm, rolling your hips when they met hers to add to the feeling. When it seemed she’d finished, you held her down again. 

“I want to keep fucking you,” you said. “You’re so wonderful when I do, lost in the feeling of it. But I think you’re getting tired, yes?” 

Natsuki nodded, squirming against you.

“So, do you want me to lay you down on your back and fuck you, or do you think you can hold yourself up long enough for me to fuck you from behind?”

Natsuki shivered at your words. You waited patiently for her answer. 

“Lay-ah! Lay down,” she said between moans. 

You smiled. “Thank you,” you said. Carefully, you lifted her off your dick. She whined, rolling her hips towards your dick and you kissed her. “You know I love when you’re greedy, but you’re going to have me in just a few seconds.” You laid her down on her back, brushing her hair out of her face and adjusting her against the pillows. Carefully you took one and lifted her hips, placing the pillow under them. “Legs up, please,” you said. She bent her knees and spread her legs. Weakly, she rubbed at her clit, rolling her hips. You smiled, adjusting the vibrator to a higher setting. “So, so greedy, you can’t even wait for me for a few minutes can you?” You leaned over her and kissed between her breasts. “That’s what I love about you though,” you said, and entered her. 

Immediately, Natsuki cried out. You set a careful pace, not torturously slow like before but not punishingly fast either. Neutral. Natsuki bore down on your dick, rolling against you each time you sheathed inside of her. She gripped the pillows below her head weakly and gasped, her breathing heavy. You leaned over her and began to nip at her breasts and suck her nipples, running your tongue around them. One arm of hers shot down to your hand, grasping, and you took it and kissed it. You dearly wished you could mark her, show the world that she belonged to you and no one else, but her job as an idol prevented it for the moment. You settled on careful bites that reddened her skin but didn’t cause a bruise.

Soon Natsuki was panting heavily, her eyes closed and her hair sweat slick and spread out beneath her head. She began to twitch and her legs tensed, crossing behind you and pulling you close. Finally, Natsuki screamed, her legs dropping to the bed and her eyes opening and rolling back. You fucked her through it, her scream dropping into moans and gasps. 

“Stop, stop,” she said.

You dutifully and carefully pulled out. Natsuki lay before you spread eagle on the bed, gasping for breath and shaking. You leaned down and licked at her slit; she twitched, but allowed you to continue. The gentle touch helped her come down, she’d told you, and you never wanted to lose an opportunity to taste her. After a few minutes you stopped and climbed off the bed, taking stock of Natsuki as you undid your harness. She was tired, obviously, and needed to be taken care of. The sheets would need to be changed, and she might appreciate a wipe down as well-

“Hey, come here,” Natsuki said. You stood over her. “No no, on me,” she clarified. Confused, you laid on top of her. She kissed you softly. “I want to eat you out,” she said.

You blushed. “Are you sure?” you asked. “You must be tired, I did a lot to you…”

She smiled. “And I want to do something to you now,” she kissed you, then looked into your eyes, her gaze soft but desire-filled. “Please?”

You considered, then finally nodded. She laughed, soft and kind. “Okay, sit on my face then. I’m too tired to sit up.”

You adjusted yourself until your slit was over her mouth, and she took your thighs and lowered you onto her. “So wet,” she said. “You call me easy but you get like this without being touched.” 

Your flush got deeper, and then you gasped as Natsuki licked a line up your folds. You grasped at the headboard, shaking at the stimulation after having none. Quickly, Natsuki thrust into your hole and you moaned, deep and long. She alternated between thrusting into you and licking and sucking at your clit. Soon, you were shivering and gasping, her name falling from your lips like a prayer. Quickly, you felt the tell-tale heat in your abdomen build, and you cried out as you came against her.

She licked you through your orgasm, and soon your thighs quivered as you tried not to collapse on her face. “Stop,” you said, and she let go of you. You sighed, then heaved your leg over and laid down next to her. “Your mouth is very talented,” you said. 

She grinned, her chin wet with your slick. “I’m good for so much more than just singing,” she chirped. 

You laughed, and she kissed you. You laid together, arms entwined, until you both got sick of the remnants of sex on you. Quickly, together, you showered and changed the sheets, then laid back together under the covers. Natsuki held you to her chest and you nuzzled her. 

Yes, you loved Natsuki with everything you had. 


End file.
